Empty Nights
by HEYHWA
Summary: A limbless fellow with a lost past gets dragged into unfortunate happenings in the mysterious planet while attempting to learn about his surroundings and making recollections, he comes across a life-changing discovery.
1. Night

The rain came down through the cold, black, night in the cold, black city. The swiftness and abundance of the rain made the impact sound like a stampede of horses. The lifeless city stood amidst the storm with many abandoned buildings, the many bodies of beings spread out across the middles of the streets, and the insane amount of glass shards all about.

There he was, flat on his back on top of a building. His nose was extremely large, resembling a very round oval. His eyes were perfect circles but contained dim, sad pupils. His black hair zoomed over his face slightly and an uncontrollable cowlick in the back. His hands were concealed in black gloves mostly. The open gloves only went up a third of his finger. Another third of the finger lay bare while the upper third was concealed in another peace of black fabric that stayed tightly. He wore a long, black cape as well as black and white shoes. The one thing that would be the head turner was the fact he had no visible limbs. He had no neck, no legs, or any arms.

He stood up and coughed, his visible breath in the cold winter came out in separate poofs, he felt the wind blowing his hair upwards.  His body seemed to be held up magically and none of him seemed to be in a weird spot. His hands were spread and his cape began to flap and ripple like the waves in the ocean. He walked over to the edge of the building and peered over to observe the depth of this particular fall.

He knew nothing, he didn't know his name, his origin, his appearance, or if he'd ever done anything. He was a mystery to probably everyone including himself. Did his life serve any purpose/ What if he did go through all the trouble of retracing his steps, would it lead to a disappointment, would it lead to something lower than expected/ He decided he wouldn't even try. He took a deep breath, rubbed his hands over, and put half his feet over the edge. He took another breath and began teetering and finally toppled over the edge for a dark descent.

His body was plunging into the depths of the city, his cape moving back and forth in even larger waves. His eyelids closed for what he thought would be the last time. There was finally contact.

A voice had called out, "Geez, it's a pity when they pass out on top of each other. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, I'm talking to myself anyways, it doesn't really matter. Hey there, maybe a good smacking will wake you up, laddie"

The limbless man's eyes opened, the expression on his face represented bewilderment. He grabbed the now extended hand of the speaker and rose to the feet. He looked back to the ground and saw a small figure. It was a green little man with the oddest shaped head and black oval eyes. The limbless man noticed he wasn't breathing and cried in despair, "I've killed him, I didn't mean to. Oh please forgive me."

The speaker had the build of a human but his skin was yellow and he had large, thin, pointy ears that lopped over the sides of his head. His nose was long and pointy but the rest of him seemed very human. He had a lone, brown thick moustache, which he was rubbing at the moment. "Don't worry laddie," he said as he patted the limbless man's back, "That Teensie was already passed out last night. Overdose you see."

The limbless man was confused and asked, "How did he get overdosed/ and what in blazes is a Teensie/"

The speaker pointed at a brown building across the street with a sign that said Jack Slarter's Den. The door was slightly open and had a circular piece of glass in the middle.  There was a single broken window to the left of the door "That's my den, I serve everybody in these parts. They come in, have a few drinks, but some just have too many." He grabbed the Teensie's hand and revealed a shattered mug handle. There were piece of glass scattered about "But how can you not know about Teensies/ Sure you're a foreigner, but these here Teensies are foreigners too. They came from some distant planet. Something drove them off but they never talk about it. But my business has boosted a bit since their arrival a few years ago."

Jack then rose and walked into his den. The limbless man followed him in there. He began untying his cape to reveal a sky blue shirt with a dark blue section on it and one pocket. He thrust the cape onto the counter and sat on the stool. He snapped and demanded, "Give me something to drink."

Jack replied simply, "No."

The limbless man raised and eyebrow and asked, 'Why not/"

Jack started wiping a mug and said, "I can't do that to you. This place would consume your whole life; I see it in your eyes. They're growing dim, laddie. But every so often there's a slight twinkle in your eye, sir. You have something to live for."

The limbless man spat and exclaimed, "No I don't," and smacked the table, "Now get me a drink."

Jack put down the mug and got right into his face, "You think you have nothing to live for. But you do, sir. You consider your life to be a mystery. You don't recollect anything you've done for this universe."

The limbless man snapped back, "I don't even know my own name."

Jack continued on, "You consider yourself to be of no importance to anyone. That's how many of the guys in here feel," Jack nodded forward and the limbless man turned around. There were people passed out on poll tables, some on the floor, and another snoozing with the bathroom door pushing against his cheek. "They mourn for themselves day and night, creating a hole in their heart that grows every larger. Then they try to fill it with my beverages. But you sir, go out there and live your life that you're meant to have. I already have enough income serving these lost cases, and I don't need anymore."

The limbless man grabbed the mug and a rag on the counter and quickly wiped it clean. He then passed it back to Jack and asked him, "Don't you feel bad making money off these people/"

Jack took a deep breath and said, "On this planet you either have a life or you don't. If you do decide to have a life, you usually build it on the ones that don't."

The limbless man rubbed his chin and began to question him more, "You know, I might as well ask this. So what planet is this/"

Jack laughed, "Well you must have been asleep when you came but this is planet Driniscule."

The limbless man continued, "Where exactly on this planet am I/"

Jack replied, "You're in bad territory, laddie. This here's the old capital. Yeah one of the finest cities in this side of the galaxy but it was burned down about 50 years ago. Now this is pretty much a rum district and one big apartment for low-lifes. There are practically no laws here. I've seen many things in these parts.  The new capital is about 20 miles from here. That's where me home is. 

Now then, you say you don't know your name. Yet, I see a bit of silver chain hanging out of your pocket. Could you quite possibly have a necklace with your name on it/"

The limbless man pulled out the chain and hanging off it was a little sign-like thing that had the letters K, A, S, H, A, R, D.

The limbless man raised his eyebrow and yelled, "My frickin' name was Kashard/ What in blazes kind of name is that/"

Jack sniggered, "You sure that's how it's pronounced. Maybe if we sort of separate the 'Ka' and the 'Shard'. How would you feel about Ka'Shard. To me, it sounds more dignified."

The limbless man smiled and rubbed his chin, "Ka'Shard eh/ I think I'll go with that."

Jack then changed the subject and asked him, "Do you think you can lend me a hand with these folks and put on the streets with me. I'm closing for today and I plan on going home."

Ka'Shard replied, "Sure, if you take me there with you."

Jack smiled and said, "Get to work, my good man."

Ka'Shard bent over the man snoozing with the door pushed against his check.  He looked to be of the same sort as Jack.  Ka'Shard raised his eyebrow and then quickly lifted him off the ground and put him on his back.  Ka'Shard was bent over uncomfortably due to the fact that this fellow was quite heavy.  He walked out the door and tossed him into the street.  


	2. The Heart of Driniscule

Chapter 2: The Heart of Driniscule  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Ka'Shard.  
  
Jack walked out the door and tossed out the pale, immobile, Teensie into the street. "I suppose so, laddie."  
  
"Is it a long ways away?"  
"Not very," replied Jack, "it's about a half an hour away."  
"We're not going to walk are we?" questioned Ka'Shard.  
Ka'Shard kneeled to the ground near Jack's counter. Their lie his cape, black and wrinkled. Ka'Shard picked it up and it was soaked in liquor, dripping with a foul stench. He twisted the cape and began to squeeze. The liquor fell to the floor like the ongoing rain outside.  
  
"Stop that right now, you're dirtying up the floor, just leave the cape," demanded Jack.  
  
"Is there anyway you can wash it, Jack?" asked Ka'Shard.  
  
"I don't see any need, but I can," answered Jack.  
  
"Will you?" pleaded Ka'Shard, "I feel as if I won't be able to go without it." He stood up with the cape in his hands and laid them in front of him. He saw Jack raise his hand as if asking him to wait.  
  
Jack walked over to the side of his counter and quietly dug his fingers into a little crevice and a door popped open. Inside was an oval-shaped bowl. Near the edge were blue flowers wrapping around each other. On the top of the little room was a gravity-defying puddle that would occasionally drop a fountain of water that was all the colors of the rainbow without even making your eyes do some work. When the bowl was full the fountain would stop and the bowl would somehow magically drain the water.  
  
Jack slid the bowl out and set it on the counter. He took the cape and slipped it inside the bowl and slowly took it out. The cape was now utter tye-dye. Ka'Shard's eyes widened in disappointment. He began to walk over to the cape when he saw the tye-dye begin to disappear as a black ocean began to slowly span across the cape. In about 15 seconds, the cape was good as new.  
  
Ka'Shard took it and flapped it once downward before he wrapped it around his floating torso. He put his hands to the bottom of the cape behind and flapped it sideways, making it resemble a curtain near an open window.  
  
"You want to know what this is don't you, laddie?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"This is the water of Lake Driniscule, the biggest lake on the planet. You can call it an ocean if you want. It's considered to be the true heart of Driniscule. From space it looks almost like a perfect circle of colors. This is a very magical lake, cause of envy and jealousy throughout the galaxy. It has a perpetual cleaning system in which it drains and quickly refills with new water in a manner of minutes, or in this case, seconds. It can't mix with anything else, for if something remains inside it for too long, the water will magically disintegrate it. That's why our liquor is imported."  
  
"Is Lake Driniscule your only source of water?" questioned Ka'Shard.  
  
Jack laughed, "Indeed it is, son, indeed it is."  
  
Ka'Shard raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you serious?"  
Jack replied, "Of course, son. That's why it's considered to be the true or natural heart of Driniscule. The ocean may be off to the east, but there's something strange about it. Thousands of years ago, it was discovered that there were underground rivers that flowed throughout the whole planet and all connected to the ocean. For newcomers it may seem like the ocean is all there is, but that's because every single river on this planet is underground. Not all rivers have been found and nobody has ever seen the bottom of the ocean. It is said that it reaches to the middle of the planet. That is why they call it the heart of Driniscule."  
  
"Are there any rivers nearby?"  
  
"Why, there's one right inside this city, laddie. That's how we're getting to the capital. The only way to get out is through that tunnel that we've added onto with steel grating. This is a walled city and that is the entrance and/or exit."  
  
Ka'Shard asked him another question, "Well, I already asked this, but will we walk the whole way?"  
  
"You ask many questions, laddie. But we'll be walking partly. Now come on."  
  
They walked out and the rain showed no sign of ending. The sky was gray still. They walked slowly down the street stepping over the drunken Teensies. The noise of their footsteps was overpowered by the raindrops.   
  
"How can you tell whether it's night or day?"  
  
"You pretty much guess," answered Jack.  
  
They continued walking pace by pace. There wasn't really anything to talk about. Ka'Shard went through his head many times to think of a new question. It made him feel good somehow to have each one answered. He wanted to come up with so many questions, he was searching for things to learn and know.   
  
"Are many of the citizens natives of the planet?"  
  
"About half of them. I'm one of them. Most of them look like me. We turn right. "  
  
They turned right.  
  
Ka'Shard laughed, "Did you see that sentence above up? retty short, huh?"  
  
Jack scowled, "Don't be rude to those that come before you, you are pretty short yourself you know. And I also don't like the idea of us acting like it's a scripted film."  
  
Ka'Shard exclaimed, "That's not in the script," he heard Jack sigh, then said, "Hey, it's like I've only been alive for a day, I deserve some random dialogue. All is new to me."  
  
Jack bent over to the ground and lifted a black lantern and turned a knob on the top. He put his hands in the handle respectively and said, "Random dialogue isn't good for anyone."  
  
Their footsteps droned on and on through the rain, monotonously. To Ka'Shard, he felt as if it would never end. Suddenly, a flaming piece of fabric landed in front of him and quickly burned out. He turned around, and Jack was gone. He turned around again as if expecting him to return from a different direction. He was alone…again.   
  
He saw an odd-shaped shadow on the floor, a clawed hand was outstretched, the fingers going up and down one after another. The shadow would all of a sudden swoosh across to the other side. He then heard a voice call, "Laddie!"  
  
Ka'Shard stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. Nothing was behind him. He then continued forward. Something strange was at work, every time one of his feet touched the floor, the rain would stop and a few steps would answer. Once the foot was raised the rain would continue to casually fall rapidly. He stepped again, 5 steps answered, he lifted it, and the galloping rain continued its journey. What in blazes was going on/ Ka'Shard began to finger the chain that held his name and constantly turned his head left and right.  
  
Fire! The rain had stopped and a line of fire had spread across the street. Ka'Shard walked towards it and it erupted high as a brick wall. He covered his face with one hand and stepped back slowly, as he retreated the fire would slowly retreat as well until it was gone. He saw the shadow again following him about. He wasn't thinking anymore, he just ran onwards like a futuristic spaceship, and to his surprise no fire had erupted. He ran and ran. The shadow on the floor grew taller. More and more appeared. He kept running until he saw an alcove. He slipped in. The place was as empty as his brain right now. All that could be seen were pillars that stretched from the floor to the ceiling in a spiral design.  
  
"To the grating, laddie! I'll be…" the voice was muffled.  
  
Ka'Shard stopped again. He could hear the rain outside. He stepped forward, the rain continued on. He began to walk some more, asking himself where he could find the grating. Off in the distance he saw a light. A scarlet-red light was shining. He walked stealthily, in attempt to be sly, trying to act like he didn't have a care in the universe. But in his mind he felt as if the universe didn't care about him. Every time he stepped forward the light moved back. He stepped again without any difference in the light. He started running again and then the light was gone.   
  
He heard swooshing noises, was he near the river/ He heard more swooshes he heard. Then something flew by his head, raising his hair. It was a miasma swirling about in front of him. It stopped and then without warning, struck his cape. The cape flapped and he somehow flew back and collided into the ground. He saw a clawed hand grab his face and squeeze him to the ground. He saw triangular orange eyes floating above him. He clenched his fist and tossed it. To his surprise, the fist flew off and hit the eyes. He heard a thud as his fist ricocheted back to him. He saw more eyes shining brightly in the distance. He tried to punch him from where he was standing but the fist didn't even reach halfway. He heard footsteps coming up behind him.   
  
He turned and let his fists go. He heard another thud and turned back. He saw the other pair of eyes coming towards him. He started punching one palm with his other fist. Every time he did this sparks seemed to fly out of his hand, the black glove would turn red. Time seemed to slow down. The eyes kept on coming as hand met palm. Then finally Ka'Shard launched his fist and it went straight up to the ceiling and froze in midair. The eyes were closer and he had no idea what to do since his hand was stuck. He was trying to jerk it down as hard as he could when finally the fist dropped like a penny off a tower and landed right by the eyes and exploded.   
  
Ka'Shard looked to the empty spot where his right hand would have been and then a new one had generated. His eyes twinkled and he smiled. He looked to the distance and saw the red light again accompanied by the words, "Come on, laddie."  
  
Ka'Shard rocketed after it. He was determined to meet up with Jack. In a matter of seconds he was in front of the wise bartender. He hugged Jack for an extended period, and let go.  
  
"Whoa, that was a little unexpected, son."  
  
"I'm sorry, but where are the gratings?"  
  
Jack laughed, "Here they are," he pointed to an alcove, "and our ride is there too."  
  
Ka'Shard scratched his head, "What are we riding in/"  
  
Jack signaled Ka'Shard to come forward and he obeyed. He was instantly flying through the air, he was shooting straight through a tunnel, carried by wind. He saw Jack flying in front of him. Ka'Shard was fully of joy. Nothing had ever felt so good, he felt happy and excited for the first time in his life, his heart was pumping a mile a minute, and yet his mind seemed almost blank. He looked down and saw the rainbow river under the grating streaking like a watercolor painting.   
  
"This is awesome, Jack!!!"  
  
Jack answered, "Exhilarating isn't it?"  
  
Ka'Shard looked straight ahead and saw a yellow light that was obviously the exit. But it had gone by so fast, he didn't want it to end. He heard rumbling about him. He was expecting a grand finish, and grand it was. A grand chunk of debris fell from the ceiling and the surprised Ka'Shard swerved out if its way easily with the help of his cape. He heard more rumbling. Boulders were falling all about. He tried to look behind him and see if he could see Jack. Every time he looked back it was near death. Finally the light grew so much nothing was visible, he felt the wind start to leave, and he slowly descended into mystery. He finally landed and he felt the seismic vibrations on the floor as the tunnel completely closed the now visible wall behind him.   
  
He was alone………………………again 


	3. Threnchcoats in the night sky

Ka'Shard was in despair, his lifelong friend (It seemed like a lifetime) was gone. The man who had taught him so much in one night was gone. He thought it would be him to help him get started in life.  
  
He turned to the rubble and felt his eyelid begin to twitch. Jack couldn't be gone. He decided to experiment with his newfound power. He launched his hand to the air and saw it float like a balloon. He pulled back and saw the fist drop to the ground with a powerful blow that only just scuttled a few miniature rocks across the black street.  
  
He charged up his fist again, in attempt to send it higher into the air. The fist managed to gain a slightly longer latitude. He pulled back again, and the fist exploded on impact as well did the a big hunk of rock on the edge of the rubble.  
  
He charged it up again, he saw his fist lighting up with firey red sparks. He closed his eyes, and he subconsciously sent charged his other fist. A spark scorched his left cheek. He burned in pain, and began to mutter under his breath. His hands were becoming more spastic than an old man's back. He felt them tremble as the fiery energy overwhelmed them. He managed to keep it together when he finally rocketed both his fist into the black sky.   
  
"What are you doing outside a heap of rubble/"  
  
Ka'Shard turned his head and saw 4 beings. 2 were men, and the other 2 were some kinds of savage beasts. Both men wore long trench coats with the hue of midnight blue. They also wore black hats that covered their left eyes. Their black shoes seemed to be adjusted to be the exact same shape of their foot. Each man had to silver pistols in brown, leather holsters with intricate designs. One man had a long ragged, crusty, scar in his left cheek. The other man was simply pale and porous and seemed to only be able to breath through his mouth.  
  
The two beasts were held in chains by the 2 men. The beasts were mud brown in their fur and their nostrils continually snorted angrily. Their feet were like the stubby man's version of a foot. Their black toe knuckles rose high above the height of the foot. Their tall, buff, legs allowed them to tower over their masters. They were slouched however due to humped backs that were almost the size of their heads. Their heads were shaped like an oversized mouse, and their burnt yellow eyes went right in front of the face with no visible eyelids. Their pointy ears drooped beneath their long black ram-like horns that curved downwards like an overturned moustache. Their arms were mountains of muscles and reached over to the ground like gorillas with their black hands turning back.   
  
Ka'Shard turned back and his mind returned to the thought of his airborne fists. He knew the men were still behind him watching him, disturbing him. He turned slightly and saw them through the corner of his eyes, staring blankly as this limbless stranger stood with his hands floating in the air, twitching his eyelid at a big chunk of debris.   
  
Ka'Shard growled, "What do you want with me?"  
  
The pale man asked, "What happened to the tunnel?"  
  
Ka'Shard replied, "I don't know, it just collapsed," he turned his head, "Is that all you wanted?"  
  
One of the beasts lashed out at Ka'Shard but was held back by the pale man. "You look like a trouble maker. Are you a troublemaker?"  
  
Ka'Shard glared at the man, then up to the sky, where his trembling hands contributed to the sweat on his face, and answered, "I'm not stirring up any trouble, sir. I'm just trying to help by clearing this pathway."  
  
The man with the scar stroke up, "It looked like you were having some trouble there, and you looked pretty angry with all you shakiness. What's in there? What do you need so bad? Why do you need it now? Do you have something to hide? Or are you just plain insane in the brain?"  
  
Ka'Shard unexpectedly whispered, "What would you say.............if I said yes?"  
  
The man with the scar walked over to him, "Are you admitting insanity?" he rose his arm in the air with 3 fingers up, "Does your craziness have commendation by you?"  
  
Ka'Shard muttered, "You need to answer me first. What would you say...............if I said yes?"  
  
The pale man walked over to the man with the scar and said, "He was defacing public property too, chief."  
  
The man with the scar laughed as his beast lashed out at Ka'Shard, "You know, you're right. His fists also are interfering with flight paths. And of course, foreigners must fist come to the capital and receive a grant of habitation. You were told on the trip over here, I believe?"  
  
Ka'Shard raised his eyebrow. He had no idea what any of what they said meant. Should he admit ignorance, or should he deny it? Would he admit insanity? He felt insane. He felt his mind and soul being barricaded by a black gate that towered over his simple thoughts, and the hopes of something wonderful and new spontaneously generating were being abolished. He felt his thoughts stabbing him like a thousand frozen knives piercing his flesh with no end in sight. His yearn to learn was ever so big, but these were being diminished as a single bad experience began to sink into his head like a bloodthirsty parasite. Would it have been better if he just died after jumping off the building after he woke up. He then again, felt like he'd rather end his life now, then to go through the pain and peril that he felt would assuredly haunt him throughout his life. What had he gotten into?  
  
The man with the scar continued on, "You still manage to keep your fists up there? Do you know what you're doing? Do you realize your fists are in the air hanging limply?" one of the beasts lashed out again at Ka'Shard. "These are Phenolanierains. These are intelligent, bloodthirsty beasts that can devise devious plans to take out their helpless prey. They were brought to this planet to be merely providers of fur, but we found a greater use for them, troublemakers. Now that the law is in our hands, we've been using these to send fear into the hearts of men. henolanierains are great devices, and will gladly bring a mangled traitorous body to their masters. They thrive on blood, and they'll feast upon yours if you don't give us a straight answer."  
  
Ka'Shard saw the man raise his hands again with 4 fingers now standing upright, he saw shadows further along the street. This must have been some sort of backup. There was no hope for Jack, he was on his own, dead or alive. Alive? He thought dead or alive to himself. How strange it was, he didn't want to go on or yet he did. No matter he saw the bloodthirsty Phenolanierains lashing out at him with their wide yellow eyes.   
  
The man with the scar asked, "So are you a criminal, or are you insane? It doesn't matter how you answer, you'll be in our custody anyway. Do you want to spend your days with men brooding on what they had done or what they "haven't" done, wondering how they got into such a place? Or do you want to spend your days with another group of lost souls, mystery to themselves, no sense of direction in their life because their brains have been attacked with a mutant parasite that knocks their heads about and leaving them no free will?"  
  
Ka'Shard's hands continued to tremble and then his eyes burned in horror as he saw the men slowly letting go of the chains restraining the Phenolanierains. Hi hands couldn't stand floating any longer, he just let go. The Phenolanierains attempted to pounce on Ka'Shard when the fists dropped sending the nearby guards flying back. The heap of rubble was knocked into tiny particles which would be probably now flying somewhere into someone's unprotected nostrils. The tunnel was clear and he saw a limp figure there. He saw a limp Jack Slarter.  
  
Ka'Shard recoiled in horror and turned around. The man with the scar was running back, he assumed the pale man to be lost in the blast. There were more men in blue trench coats coming after him. He had to face the inevitable. He saw all of them grab their pistols in unison. About 10 men with 2 guns each adds up to 20. He saw golden light spewing from the pistols. The lights were growing in abundance and wrapped around themselves in a ball. He saw the ball finally charge out of the pistol and went right across his cheek.   
  
Ka'Shard felt his cheek burning. He put his hand up to rub it, and then he realized, a chunk of skin was gone. Another blast had gone right by his head. He weaved out of the way and another blast gave the back of his head a haircut as he ducked.   
  
Ka'Shard stood in a pose that made him look fearless. His eyes glinting with rage and his eyebrows swooping downward like an unfinished 'V'. His feet were flat on the floor and his cape was flapping in the wind. He began to clench a fist as another blast skidded across the bottom of his cape. He launched his fist upwards and began running towards his enemies. It seemed that when he wlaked forward the floating fist would go with him. it would only fall if he jerked it back. He got near a trenchy and jerked it back to send him to sleep.   
  
Another blast charged after Ka'Shard but he skillfully ducked. He jumped forward heroically as his cape swooshed up in the air, and punched his contender right in the face. The man dropped his pistol and put his hand in front of his face and began to fall back. Ka'Shard made sure of that by striking another blow.   
  
Another blast hit the ground near his feet as he bent over to grab the fallen man's pistol. Ka'shard pushed the trigger and saw it light up with raw power. Another shot went at him and he responded by subconsciously doing a sideflip and releasing the trigger of the silver weapon. The opponent stood still and horror as he saw the ball of light hit him right between the eyes.   
  
Ka'Shard tapped the pistol happily and saw a little shelf pop out. He saw in front of him a target symbol He turned around and around oblivious to the shots coming at him. When ever the target symbol was in front of a fleshy man it would grow larger and large leaving a green oval floating above the ground. Ka'Shard pulled the trigger and the man was dragged right into the target and disintegrated.   
  
Ka'Shard felt another blast go by the top of his head and turned around. He saw a green oval in front of him. he rolled skillfully to the left, pushed his pistol shelf back in and took a weak but quick shot at his enemy. He then charged it up and began to strafe left and right as his enemy kept on shooting continuous shots at him. Ka'Shard finally let go and smote his enemy.  
  
He saw 5 men in the distance with the scarred one in the front. He ran mercilessly, growling, and shooting like mad. His emotions were sending his shots off trajectory and nary a man was injured. He eventually found himself right in front of the scarred man. He didn't see all man shoot at his foot. A surge of pain went through Ka'Shard. He stepped back and then the scarred man grabbed his chin and brought him face to face. That was unfortunately over when he mercilessly punched Ka'Shard right in his skinless cheek. An orange light spewed out of Ka'Shard's mouth as his face turned to the left uncomfortably. He turned his face back only to be punched again.   
  
Ka'Shard stepped back and quickly sent a weak fist into the air and dropped it onto the scarred man. He stepped over him with his shelved pistol creating a green oval in front of him. Ka'Shard then felt a blast hit him in the back and he fell forwards with the gun pointing at another man. The blast flew out and struck another man.   
  
Ka'Shard turned around and knocked his once hidden enemy to the ground. He saw the scarred man and the four other man charging up their guns. He ran left and right on the black street when 5 yellow balls came straight at him. Ka'Shard jumped up and only injured his already injured foot.   
  
A green oval now stood in front of the delirious Ka'Shard. He felt himself being dragged right to the scarred man. Right before he reached the green oval it disappeared. The scarred man grabbed his face again. "Your attempts are useless, don't you want to go the insane asylum? It's the right place for garbage like you. We're taking you out. As corny as that may have sounded, your end is near my friend. Don't even try. You can't fight us, we're too powerful, and that power will ever grow. You're just a spec in our reign of power over this land. It's over for you, might as well live with your fellow lost souls."  
  
Ka'Shard noticed that the rain had stopped but the darkness remained and lowered his spirits slightly. He saw the man's face reddening.  
  
"Asylum............ or death?"  
  
Ka'Shard smiled and replied cooly, "Neither."  
  
The scarred man punched him again in his diminishing face and held up his hand with 5 fingers raised.  
  
The scarred man continued on, "You know, it's sad that it has to end so early on. Goodbye, my friend."   
  
Ka'Shard was growing weary. He now saw 5 green ovals starting to glow. He charged both his fists mightily and sent them over to his contenders. The ovals dilated more and more as his fiery lay above sparking at his unreasonable enemies.   
  
aHe sweat dripped down the side of his face and hissed once in contact with his skinless cheek. His hands trembled and he couldn't keep hold of it before. he was weakening, if he didn't let go his strength seemed to slowly decrease. Ka'Shard was in pain as the green ovals stood before their target of a limbless man with his hands high up in the air.   
  
Ka'Shard dug through his mind and saw himself jumping off a building in a dark descent only to take the life of someone else, a small man. The small, green man, with a broken bottle. Did he wish to swap places........ or not. What was he to do? A ring of fire surrounded his enemies now.  
  
The place was now pitch black. All he could see were the shapes of their eyes, and it somehow reminded him of the lot where the tunnel started. It reminded him of the place he was ambushed by invisible enemies. He exploded.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. Sweat dripped, fists dropped, ovals dragged, and a voice behind him shouted, "Laddie!'


	4. Raynul Writings

Ka'Shard felt himself slowly being dragged across the ground with his feet kidding.

He felt death look him in the eye with the form of a floating, green oval.

He saw his fists land abruptly onto the trench coats and knock out  all of them except, of course, except one.

Amidst the wreckage he saw the scarred man standing steadily with his arm outstretched grasping the silver pistol.

"Laddie!"

Ka'Shard heard the cry, but he focused on the green hole right in front of him.  His burning eyes watered themselves like a hose in a forest fire.  Ka'Shard fell backwards and saw his foot at a toe's length from the oval.

Ka'Shard's eyes widened.  The oval was gone and before him stood the scarred man, smiling.  He saw a foot bearing down on him.  Ka'Shard attempted to move but he felt the soles sink into his skinless cheek.

Ka'Shard's squished face turned to the nearby tunnel.  He saw Jack standing inanimately, watching like a gargoyle.  He then saw Jack's eyes begin to droop as he began to lose his balance.

Pain surged into him and went through like a circuit into his body.  The shoes were striving inwards and Ka'Shard howled in pain.  He felt the pain suddenly begin to lessen.  He turned his liberated head and saw the scarred man leaning over him, extending his arm.

The blue-furnished arm neared his cape.  He saw his long fingers synchronizing their knuckles as they popped back and forth and the veins were popping out.  The veins rose up to his wrists as he finally had the ape in his clutches.

The scarred man jerked his arm back and Ka'Shard was sitting up straight.  The hand continued pulling him up until he was forced to stand on his feet.

The scarred man then unexpectedly grabbed the back of Ka'Shard's face and pulled him forward.  With their eyes in confrontation, the scarred man said, "You never had a chance against Trey Jonner."

Despite the fact Ka'Shard was in a dangerous situation, he was able to manage a slight snigger.  That was quickly silenced when Trey struck him with a powerful blow to the face.  Another blow met Ka'Shard's twitching eye.

"This is for all the trouble you have caused.  You are a nuisance, and if you continue to be one then consider this to be our friendliest confrontation."

Ka'Shard stuttered backwards as another fist knuckled his cheek.

The back of ka'Shard's head was grabbed again.  He was no face-to-face with a tri-folded paper.  On it was a big grey building with an enormous lawn, and was surrounded by a spiky black gate.  

Trey smiled and whispered, "This is Raynul Asylum.  Acres upon acres of land fit to accommodate our insance citizens. It has the highest security money can buy so people like you will be condemned from the outside world."

Ka'Shard spat at Trey's face.

Trey wiped himself with the back of his hand and continued, "Don't worry.  We have hourly psychiatric treatment, 15 conveniently placed bathrooms containing golden toilets, and you also get celebrity phonebooks."

Ka'Shard remained silently and looked over at Jack.  Jack had remained in the same spot this whole time.  He saw him trying to mouth something.  Strun?  What was strun/  He then saw Jack leap to the left as a vehicle with some sort of stable skidded down the tunnel and squeakily breaked right in front of Ka'Shard and Trey.

Trey knocked Ka'Shard down with another blow and he was now being held up by 5 trenchies.  He was breathing heavily as he saw Jack yelling, 'Why didn't you run?!"

Ka'Shard roared, "It's too late now!"

Jack roared out, "Don't give up, Ka'Shard.  You have a life to live! Consider this asylum to be a detour!  You have a life to live!  Remember that! Promise you'll remember that!"

Ka'Shard felt a tear drip into his kinless cheek and sizzle lightly.  He didn't answer.

Jack continued, "Don't think that I won't try to free you.  I met you and I felt that you were a blessing.  You have a life to live!"

Ka'Shard simply stared and wept as he was thrust into the shack of the vehicle.

The other 5 trench coats got inside the shack as Trey manned the wheel.  Ka'Shard ran to the steel grating and saw jack quickly disintegrate into the night.

Ka'Shard turned around and saw the trench coats sitting on benches on both sides.  Ka'Shard began to bend back when a club knocked his back.

"You're going to stand."

Ka'Shard heard Trey laugh, "You know, it's funny, you wasted your energy for nothing."

Ka'Shard growled back, "There was no reason to say that, and there's no reason to send me to an asylum."

Ka'Shard fell to the floor as he got clubbed again.

A trench coat asked, "Hey Trey, what about that guy who was yelling, that we left behind?"

Ka'Shard began to rise slowly.

Trey replied, "Cape boy is a good enough find for me.  I've been waiting for him to come along."

Ka'Shard ran to the front of the stable and began pounding the barrier between him and Trey.

Trey yelled out, "Don't hurt him."

Ka'Shard turned around and softly said, "You know what?  Go ahead?"

Trey yelled, "Don't" 

Ka'Shard sneered,  "It's not gonna hurt ya."

Clubers were slowly being lfted when Trey interrupted, "Don't even thingk about it."

Ka'Shard raised his hands in the air, "It won't cost you anything."

Trey laughed, "You don't know how much you cost, do you?  You don't realize that you're a gold mine.  You're like a gift to me."

Ka'Shard yelled, "How do I cost you anything?!  What do I cost you?!"

Trey muttered softly, "Oh, I don't know, with you it'd cost me my reputation and well…….my chance for revenge."

Ka'Shard raised his eyebrow.

The capital of Driniscule was marvelous.  Buildings towered over the busy streets meeting up with the cold dayless sky.  Bright lights were lit all around and seemed to create illusions of stars in the sky.

The stable skidded across a corner where the buildings seemed to lessen.

Before Ka'Shard's eyes stood, the gates of Raynul Asylum.  The black, speared gates were taller than two mobile stables. 

Ka'Shard stood staring as the doors of the stable opened.  He suddenly jolted heard-first into the gates as a foot rested itself deep into his back.

He stepped back rubbing his head when he heard the squeak of the mighty gates opening in front of him, mocking him as they stood over.  Acres upon acres of 3 foot tall grass spread around in all directions.

He felt another foot go into his back and he fell forward into the miniature jungle.  His vision was covered except for small strands of sight standing between the blades of grass.

He heard rustling noise ahead of him.  The blades of grass swayed to and fro and eventually passed the epidemic of movement to the grass closer to him.  He felt herbal scent as the grass swoothed against his face.

He felt he had to get up but the foot remained in his back.  Where was Trey?  The rustling came closer and closer when he saw a yellow slitted eye appear before him.  A head lunged forward at him when he felt himself being lifted from someone behing him.  

It was Trey.

Trey laughed, "These snakes are what you'll have to deal with if you miraculously get out of the building."

Trey bent over and picked up a snake fearlessly.  It coiled around his arm slowly like a dark green vine.  Around his head was long yellow zig-zag.  His scales appeared rough and crusty.  Its fangs hung out of its mouth like a sabertooth tiger.  It's long, pink-slit tongue slid out at about one-third of its body length.

Ka'Shard was wide-eyed as the snake glared at him menacingly.  He felt a hand scoot him forward, putting him into the yellow eyes of the serpent.  The serpent quickly fell to the ground as it was released from the clutches of Trey.

Ka'Shard and the trench coats continued to walk towards the building.

The building was grey and windowless.  The ceiling was flat except for in the middle here it rose up pentagonally.  Atop the outbreak stood a black bar, a long black bar, with an 'R' formatting out of it.  The closer Ka'Shard got to the building, the more smooth the walls looked, almost like the one you might have in your room.

They finally arrived at the 5-step staircase leading to the doors.  On the sides of the staircase were two carven images of Phenolanierains lashing forward.  

Trey laughed, "Not all of the Phenolanierains around here are fake you know."

Trey approached the door and stood before a big hole to the side.  He got out a pistol and set it to disintegration mode.  It turned out he could dilate it and reduce the green oval to any side he wanted.  Once he got it to the right size he began to pull the trigger.  A rainbow of colors flew out of the hole in tiny particles.  It seemed almost like fairy dust.  Finally the dust finally stopped coming and the doors slowly opened inwards.

The trenchcoats walked in with Ka'Shard in the front.  They quickly stopped at a man behind a glass window.  Beneath it there was a transparent cord with dust flowing through it to a little it rose up through the grey stand underneath the glass window.

Trey stepped forward and said, "We got a newbie here."

The man asked, "Name/" 

Trey looked back smiling at Ka'Shard and turned back ready to speak when Ka'Shard yelled out, "The name is Ka'Shard."  

A club smacked Ka'Shard in the back.

Trey then pointed through the window on the back of the man's wall.  He was pointed at a black pad with a dial.  The man turned around and rotated it.  Trey slowly bent over to the end of the cord and began to whisper extremely quiet and muttered two words to the man.  The man nodded and then Trey continued talking.  2 more words came out when all of a sudden a word came out loudly through the cord.  "Horrowitz"  Trey smacked his head.

The man turned around and created a yellow swirl with his hands.  Scrambled letters were visible within the swirls.  Ka'Shard assumed this was the man's way of entering information.  The man turned back to the window and asked, "Purpose/"

Trey raised his eyebrow.

The man laughed, "I'm just kidding."  He turned around and began to enter more information.  He turned around again to say, "Block F17, under Dr. Gerard Fernolo, treatment begins tomorrow at sunrise, medications will be given at the desk down the hall, and then you proceed to the branding room."

Ka'Shard was horrified.  "Branding room/"

The man smiled, "It's just a name.  Welcome to Raynul Asylum, please enjoy your stay here." A stub came out of the cord and landed in Trey's hand.

Ka'Shard and the trenchies walked down the hall and stopped at the desk.  Behind it stood a humongous nurse.  He was as wide as the desk!  She wore some sort of shower cap, and continually made chewing noises with her mouth.  Trey handed the stub to her, and she opened a drawer.  She took out 5 different kinds of medication.  "This is Despacin, take it 4 times a day."

Ka'Shard asked, "What's it for/"

The woman ignored him and then lifted another medication, "This you'll have to take 4 times a day but not in combination with the Despacin."

Ka'Shard asked again, "Do you know what it's for."

The woman continued, "This one right here is only before you go to bed.  This right here can be taken at any time of day, 5 doses.  And here's some painkillers."

Ka'Shard asked, "What are those for/" 

The woman sneered, "They kill pain."

Ka'Shard sighed, "Well, I knew that.  But what are the other ones for."

Trey laughed, "It's a shame that he's here really, he's almost like a child.  Aren't you?" he began pinching Ka'Shards uninjured check.  "Come along now."

Ka'Shard pleaded, "Please tell me what the branding room is."

Trey replied, "It's how they identify you here."

Ka'Shard asked, "How are they going to identify me?"

Trey opened the door and there stood a man holding a black bar in some sort of fireplace.  He pulled it out and the end was burnt.  The end was in the shape of an 'R'.

The man said, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

Ka'Shard closed his eyes as the bar got closer and closer to his face.  He didn't want to look but he felt he had to. He opened his eyes and the bar remained still in front of his uninjured cheek.  Floating 'R's were flying towards Ka'Shard's face and he couldn't even feel it.  

Then Trey slowly stood behind the man with the brander and 'accidentally' tripped on himself and the man.  The brander came right onto Ka'Shard's cheek and he howled in pain.  Ka'Shard fell to the ground holding his burning face.  He tossed and turned when finally the pain went away.  He opened his eyes and he saw another brander.  It was a lot of little tiny letters he couldn't read.  They floated to his face peacefully and he was done.

The brander lifted him up and shook his hand and said, "Welcome to Raynul Asylum, please enjoy your stay.  Now off to your cell."

Ka'Shard and the trench coats walked to a large room that seemed like where the patients would spend their time during the day.  Ka'Shard looked all around, and nothing was right.  A teensie stood shivering under a small circular table.  2 men were looking very weary and hit their heads on a table holding their medications.  Another man sat stood by a medication refill window, twitching his eye.  The people that worked her obviously didn't care about any of these things. 

He saw them in another room through glass.  They wore long white lab coats and seemed to be playing poker.

Ka'Shard was startled when a hand appeared in front of his face.  He looked down and saw a little man with lowered brows say, "Welcome."  Ka'Shard shuddered.

Then he saw a patient who really caught his eye.  He was in a wheelchair, he didn't move at all.  He resembled a frog with black and grey skin.  His eyes were above his mouth and he had odd strands of hair hand down his head.  He wore a black shirt with a skull on it.  He had no visible legs and yet he seemed to have short and stubby, webbed feet.  The frog remained inaminate.  He simply stared at the lab coats deadly.

Ka'Shard finally arrived to his cell.  All the cells were painted white.  Trey used his pistol dust method to open the door.  He shoved Ka'Shard in roughly.  Ka'Shard saw a small figure in the corner.  "Um, is it wise to put two insane people in one cell."

Trey replied, "Let me answer that.  We are the trench coats.  I need say no more."  Trey and the trenchcoats continued walking.

Ka'Shard slowly walked towards the figure at the corner of the cell.  He was very small.  

"You're in here on technicalities aren't you?"

Ka'Shard scratched his head, "I guess."

The figure turned around and revealed himself to be a Teensie.  His eyes however, were brown and he was the first Teensie Ka'Shard had seen with a full head of black hair that sunk over his face.

The Teensie continued,  "Yeah, ever since the trenchies came, it's all been technicalities.  Sure, some of us, including me, are truly insane but a third of the patients here don't even belong."

Ka'Shard asked, "What do you know about the trenchies?"

The teensie replied softly, "Let's just say they were fighting for a good cause once.  But they've become obsessed.  The best way to describe them is "power-hungry vigilantes."

Ka'Shard scratched his head, "I don't know what that means."

The teensie answered, "They take the law into their own hands in order to achieve a goal.  Now they make laws and control the government.  The crime rate has upped by about 500%, you'll be thrown in a jail or an asylum for anything.  Phenolanierains are roaming the streets.  You need to get a warrant in order to leave the house, and you better have a frickin' good reason.  It may look like the streets are busy, but it's just a bunch of lightning fast undercover trenchy cars.  Whenever the trenchies need something like food or fabulous furnishing they'll raid houses and such.  There's more but I'm tired."

Ka'Shard asked, "How do you know all this, you don't seem insane?"

The Teensie answered, "Oh, I'm insane, physically and mentally.  You'll see me insane in due time.  Right now I'm only insane mentally.  I was thrown in before the time of the trenchies.  The name is Fuinto."

Ka'Shard questioned, "What do you mean by physical insanity and mental insanity?"

Fuinto laughed, "This is just an old man's definition I'm about to tell you.  Physical insanity is insanity of the brain.   Mental insanity is insanity of the soul."

Ka'Shard raised his eyebrow.

Fuinto continued, "Physical insanity is why they throw you in asylums if you're not on a technicality.  Things like inability to associate with other beings and fear of cotton.  Mental insanity is when you fight with your soul.  It's thinking too much about why things are the way they are, or wondering if you have a soul, asking yourself if you're just a dead spirit or a lively spirit.  I don't know if that made any sense to you."

Ka'Shard walked over to the bunk bed and heard Fuinto say, "I get the top."  Ka'Shard plopped down onto the surprisingly hard bed.  It felt like concrete.  This place was starting to anger him indeed.  On another corner of the room he noticed a golden toilet.  So it was true.  He got off the bed and looked around, below the bed was a book.  This must be a celebrity phonebook.  

Ka'Shard saw a shadow pass by and a paper flew through the bars of the cell.  

Fuinto was now on the top bed peering over.  "Looks like you've got a piece of Raynul Writing courtesy of Trey Jonner.  I advise you not to read it, it helps no one."

Ka'Shard bent over and picked it up.  He sat down on his bed and began reading.  He surprisingly had no trouble reading.

J. D. McGrennar angrily tossed his sign into the garbage can.  He and his fellow protestors had failed to cause even the slightest persuasion with the government.  The group was getting cranky, talks of an uproar to end the oppression were brooding.  The protestors grew restless as the nighttime continued.  5 protestors began to walk one way, and the rest got on public transportation.  

_J.D. McGrennar had no money left, so he set out to walk on his own.  Rain poured hard down into the ground,  and J.D. ran back to retrieve his sign from the waste disposal unit and lifted it over his head.  _

_He walked slowly and decided to take a shortcut.  He turned at a very thin alley way.  He heard footsteps behind him.  He turned back and saw a shadow shoot by.  He continued walking down the alley way.  He saw a brick wall in front of him with a few outbreaks.  As he got closer he heard the footsteps again.  He turned around and saw nothing.  _

_He put one foot on a loose brick and tossed away his sign to free his hands. He grabbed a brick above him, and he heard more footsteps.  He turned around yet again and saw nothing.  He lifted his second leg to another brick and continued climbing.  The rain stopped.  J.D. grabbed another brick and heard the haunting footsteps yet again. Sweat began to pour down his face._

_He turned around and saw nothing.  He almost reached the top of the wall when he heard the footsteps again.  The footsteps sank into his mind and drove him mad.  He turned around and saw 2 eyes behind him.  One of the bricks he was holding slid out and he fell to the ground.  He thought he was stuck.  The wall served as a barrier between him and the shadow.  He had nowhere to go.  He backed up against the wall and little did he know he was going to be attacked from behind._

_Something hit the back of the wall and all the bricks toppled over crushing J. D. McGrennar._

Ka'Shard's eye were brightly lit when he heard Fuinto whisper, "Mental Insanity is accumulating.


	5. Psychiatric Session

"So, is there anymore/"  
  
Of course there's more, why wouldn't there be more/ It has just started my friend.  
  
"And why are you doing this/"  
  
I felt I had to. I really did. These days have been hard, and I thought this would give me relief to tell someone about it. When you stand up and feel that cold, hard, pistol in your hand, it's like you're someone new. It's like you're someone blank, empty, who's about to empty someone's existence. It's hard.  
  
"But you have a lot to tell me, Sal."  
  
I know I do.  
  
"But I'd like to hear something from your point of view."  
  
You want something from my point of view, no first I must give foot to the setting, give it life, and then we shall utilize our abilities to finish this once and for all.  
  
"The sky is brightening outside, how does that make you feel."  
  
It makes me feel like souls and bodies were corrupted in order to achieve this.  
  
"Even a soul that's very important to yourself."  
  
Yes.  
  
"Well, as I look through these written records, I wonder why it stopped here."  
  
There was too much to handle in order to finish it. It was rendered useless at the time.  
  
"Useless, you say/"  
  
Yes, it was obviously useless at the time. But now, it is so much more. Just look at it. Wallow in it's rich, bright green hue. Look at the engraved vines intertwining left and right. It's dirt yellow ragged pages make it look almost authentic. And on the corner of every page is the letter 'R', very unique. It shouldn't even be opened casually, best it be in a mylar bag.  
  
"Authentic."  
  
*flipping through the pages, he constantly returns to a section that is always marked with the slight edge of thumb. The page is being read bit by bit, fragmented and yet taken internally in all its form.*  
  
"I don't think it looks authentic enough."  
  
*To build ones life, to live one life  
  
is costing.*  
  
I can make it more authentic.  
  
*to release ones mind, to unleash ones mind  
  
is costing*  
  
"How can you make it more authentic/"  
  
*to relieve one's heart, to ungrieve ones heart  
  
is costing*  
  
I can do lots of things to make it more authentic.  
  
*to free ones soul  
  
is costing*  
  
"Show me."  
  
*Reading through this takes no time at all, because I never had much time. All is done to me. Yet, I yearn for more. Many times I've pondered on how to proceed. All but nothing comforts me. Nothing helps except for one sense of satisfaction.*  
  
"Aren't you going to show me/"  
  
Of course I shall.  
  
*the book is set down on the table between the two. It lies silent in the dimly lit room. It is then picked up again and opened to the page just read. The finger and thumb near the page and quickly rip off the ragged fabricated paper. The paper remains crumpled in the hands.*  
  
"Nice, anything else."  
  
You want more/  
  
"Don't worry, I got something,"  
  
*He returns with a cup of rainbow-colored water, that was surprisingly visible in the dim room.*  
  
Don't, you fool.  
  
**************************************** *********************  
  
Jack Slarter walked unwillingly through the rainy sky. He was exhausted, tired, but also alert. He looked left and right as he began to walk up the ramp. He saw the black domed building stand before him, as he carefully urged on step by step. His jacket was flapping in the wind. Thousands of knives of ice pierced Jack's skin, as he slowly continued his ascent up the ramp.  
  
Jack Slarter was alone, or so he wanted to be. He repeatedly turned behind him thinking he'd see his non-existent stalker. His eyes constantly blinked as the rain continued pouring down. The blinking caused his eyes to water excessively and slightly obscure his vision. A searing headache seized his head as he lost his balance through his blinking eyes. His feet stuttered left and right as he continued up the ramp.  
  
A roar rang out through the city. A loud roar from some sort of savage beast was streaming throughout. He was near the building now, if he could just make it safely down the downward ramp he'd be safe. The roar sent more chills down his spine again.  
  
Jack looked to the building on his left. the walls were porous and he saw a small black miasma protrude. He felt it go up his nose as he suddenly trip over his own foot.  
  
The door on the side of building creaked open slowly. A foot furnished in black stepped out of the door. The door was then shut rapidly by the increasing winds. The door creaked open slowly again only to be shut once again as Jack struggled to get up.  
  
"Blast this infernal door!"  
  
A red light omitted through the crease of the door as it finally shot out of its frame in multiple pieces. A man with a bowler hat stood in front of the frame with a milky white gun in his hand that was recently fired, but extremely clean. His legs were slightly spread and were furnished in tan trousers. He wore a black dress shirt that hung over his right leg mostly. His sleeves were rolled up revealing his extremely hairy arms. He was pale with a smirk on his face.  
  
The man holstered his pistol and quickly lifted up Jack over his shoulders. Jack didn't even struggle a bit as he saw himself being dragged to his unknown fate. Unknown to him at least.  
  
The man looked into his eyes, "I knew we were missing someone. We'll get this thing settled as soon as we get done with this insane guy who's having a trial right now."  
  
Jack heard the roars again as he was dropped painfully onto the floor. "What have you got in there?"  
  
The man answered cooly, "Phenolanierains. Would you like to see? If you don't make way for what we're planning then these will be your killers." The man kicked Jack's leg.  
  
Jack blew off his fingers as if nothing happened, "Well my lad, I have seen Phenolanierains before. You people are abusing your power with them."  
  
Jack was suddenly lifted off the floor as the man pushed him to the left wall. jck saw a small hole. he peered through and saw 5 Phenolanierains behind most likely a one sided mirror. These Phenolanierains were running wild as 5 men in the corner continuously shot bolts of electricity from their taser pistols. The Phenolanierains kept on head butting the mirror as the people in the courtroom sat quietly.  
  
A door flew open down the hall that Jack was in and as he looked through the hole he saw the onesided mirror rise upwards and the Phnolanierains leaped out happily in need of the sweet quenching taste of blood. Jack turned around and saw a small figure run out of the doors.  
  
The man yelled out, "Don't let the shorty get away!"  
  
Jack stood wide eyed as he saw two officers get trampled by the Phenolanierains. Jack was afraid to look but 3 more came after him with the small figure in front. he felt himself being tackled. It was not the man but something.  
  
"Stop the shorty! WE NEED SLACKER!"  
  
Jack couldn't breath he felt his heart collapsed as a Phenolanierain dealt him a hefty blow with his left horn. All he needed now was to be gored. But the phenolanierain was stricken and roared in pain. the phenolanierain tilted over and collapsed on the ground. The other 2 Phenolanierains were dealing with the man with the white pistol.  
  
Jack was going blind. It felt like his eyes were attempting to leap out of their socket. A hand clenched his chest. The hand twisted and turned and dug in deepwards inflicting pain on him. It felt almost like his heart was being grabbed from the outside. He started choking as the hand reached his neck squeezing his aorta. He felt the inside of his neck and crinkle inside. He was losing it, he had lost it, he was no more.  
  
**************************************** ********  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"  
  
Fuinto peered into Ka'Shard's eyes, "You're lucky the 'psychiatrists' have selective hearing."  
  
Ka'Shard looked at his surroundings. He was in a white circular room. There were stools seated around the circumference of it.  
  
Many men in lab coats were speaking to patients with their eyes ablaze. Most of the patients didn't seem to want to speak to them. Some simply ignored and gazed at a red swirl on the ceiling with a black R in the middle of it. Some were just plain drugged up.  
  
A small Teensie at the other side of the room tilted off his chair and met the floor. He had met the slick, white floor. He met the floor, just like Jack slarter.  
  
Ka'Shard took a deep breath and said in a surprising calm matter, "Fuinto, I had something horrible happen while I dozed off."  
  
Fuinto laughed, "You mean a dream."  
  
Ka'Shard asked, "What's a dream/"  
  
Fuinto replied, "Well, it's pretty hard to explain, but-"  
  
Ka'Shard grabbed Fuinto's neck and pulled him forward. "But what," he growled.  
  
Fuinto struggled to release himself from ka'Shard's grasp.  
  
Ka'Shard continued, "Jack Slarter was lying on the floor....dying," Ka'Shard descended into tears, "Jack Slarter has left me on my own."  
  
Fuinto was losing his air.  
  
Ka'Shard's voice leaped out, "It's All Going TO BE LIKE THIS!"  
  
Ka'Shard looked around the room and saw many psychiatrists peer at him. One of the psychiatrists near the door scooted back slightly in his stool and lightly tapped the door with the back of his hand.  
  
Ka'Shard quickly let go of Fuinto's neck and sent him to the floor. All the psychiatrists averted their gaze.  
  
Fuinto slowly got up and grabbed hold of his stool leg and rose up.  
  
Fuinto panted, "Jack Slart isn't dead, what went on through your head didn't really happen. There's almost completely no way-"  
  
Ka'Shard raised his eyebrow, "Almost./"  
  
Fuinto sighed, "Geez, one day here and you've already gone crazy. It was just one piece of Raynul writing, they don't start getting replicated as dreams until later on."  
  
Ka'Shard exclaimed, "It wasn't anything like the first paper I got."  
  
Fuinto shrugged, "Well unless you managed to get hold of something else-"  
  
Ka'Shard scratched his head and looked to the floor.  
  
Fuinto's eyes widened, "You didn't."  
  
Ka'Shard stuttered, "W-w-well, I head what you said but I couldn't resist as I was walking ot my bed. There it was, a crack in the frame. It was big to me, I mean how hard would it be to not notice it? I reached out and read the paper."  
  
Fuinto sighed, "I'll deal with you later, but the man who's going to was 15 minutes of your time should be walking right through that door, The man likes his sugar."  
  
"Fuinto," a voice called out.  
  
"Ah, jeez."  
  
A pale man in a white labcoat approached Fuinto and quickly turned to Ka'Shard, "Dr. Fernolo will be right with you."  
  
"You don't want to do this, Dr. You're wasting your time," said Fuinto.  
  
The pale psychiatrist ignored him and created a swirling yellow circle with the edge of his finger.  
  
The pale man began, "So, Fuinto, how od you think we can advance on yesterday's session?"  
  
"I can punch you 5 times."  
  
The pale man continued, 'Why do you lash out/ what's going on through your head/"  
  
Fuinto sat stationary.  
  
The pale man continued swirling around with his finger. 'We can't help you if you won't talk."  
  
Fuinto exhaled softly.  
  
The pale man remarked, "We need, progression."  
  
Fuinto burst out, "All you want to progress on is finding more ways to find me insane enough that I'm considered a danger to any being. Then you'll have an excuse to inject me, dispose of me, and then sell my organs for imported liquor."  
  
The pale man laughed, "So imaginative. That's a good sign."  
  
Fuinto looked to Ka'Shard as if signaling him to listen intently. The psychiatrist continued information into the swirl. Fuinto continued, "You know what else, your laugh is just a coverup. You have enough skills that the transportation of organs cost you almost nothing. The imported liquor gives you a very large profit in exchange. And why do you need profit, because we can't leave our dwellings to get our goods and services."  
  
"Okay, just calm down there, Fuinto."  
  
Fuinto rose from his chair and dealt a blow to the psychiatrist.  
  
"Don't punch me."  
  
Fuinto flailed his arms, "Run for the hills, doctor, a little green man has just punched you in the face. Call the medicalis."  
  
The pale man was obviously burning up. "Shut up."  
  
Fuinto smiled, "What did I do wrong/"  
  
The pale man answered, "You punched me."  
  
Fuinto blew on his fingers, "I can do it four more times."  
  
The pale man continued, "And now you're filling this newcomer's head with these wild allegations against our fair government. How dare you, how long do you think it will take to get him to not think it."  
  
Fuinto smiled menacingly, "You know what I'm doing. I'm telling him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I know everything about you dealings, I hve an informant who is right in the middle of this and has been willing to tell me the progress over these years. I'm telling him about how he's here only to let his life go to waste, it's not pleasant, but it's true. I'm telling him about how you slick trenchies are taking all these poor souls for all they're worth. All you do is make them more and more insane. Admit it."  
  
The pale man rose up and looked to the wall expectingly.  
  
Fuinto smirked at this, rose up, and dealt another blow to the pale psychiatrist's face.  
  
The pale man covered his bloody nose, "This session is over."  
  
The pale man quickly ran out of the room knocking down a patient and psychiatrist along the way.  
  
Fuinto yelled out triumphantly, "Come back! I got three more left in me!"  
  
Fuinto laughed and patted Ka'Shard's leg, "That's how you deal with them."  
  
Ka'Shard looked at him, "Everything you said... was all of it true."  
  
Fuinto replied, "Truth is the biggest weapon we have in here."  
  
Ka'Shard then asked, "Who's that informant/"  
  
Fuinto answered, "Who else could it be /"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's Jack Slarter, kid," said Fuinto as he patted Ka'Shard's leg again. He rose up, "I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
Ka'Shard pleaded, "Don't leave me here alone with a psychiatrist."  
  
Fuinto smiled, "He's already here, and I should let you handle this guy on your own."  
  
Fuinto hopped and skipped to the door in another sense of victory that he felt everyday. He almost ran into Dr. Gerard Fernolo and another patient. He stood by the wall as the psychiatrist pushed in the wheelchair. After Gerard passed, Fuinto hopped out of the doorframe.  
  
Dr. Gerard Fernolo wore glasses with round lenses that were 4 times in diameter than his eyes. The rest of his face was covered in complete facial hair. Unfortunately, his forehead was nice and clean. His hair (including on the face) was chestnut brown.  
  
The person in the wheelchair looked strikingly familiar. He resembled a frog with black and grey skin. His eyes were above his mouth and he had odd strands of hair hand down his head. He had no visible legs and yet he seemed to have short and stubby, webbed feet. Except this time instead of wearing black with skull, he wore a bright blue shirt. This must have been the frog that Ka'Shard had seen the previous night during his fatal initiation into the asylum.  
  
Ka'Shard began feeling his face when he realized the intentional skin branding of Trey Jonner was not on the same cheek as his skinless one. He had two scorched cheeks, and one scorch probably in the shape of an 'R'. How rude.  
  
Ka'Shard then saw Fuinto standing in the doorway his eyebrows in an upside down umbrella. He appeared to be muttering something to someone and pointing. He then saw Fuinto point at him and then point back. He then walked away.  
  
As Dr. Gerard Fernolo were 10 feet away he took a deep breath and said to himself repeatedly, "Truth is your greatest weapon. Truth is your greatest weapon. Truth is your greatest weapon."  
  
Dr. Gerard let go of the wheelchair and sat in his own stool.  
  
Ka'Shard said to himself one last time, "Truth is your greatest weapon."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Ka'Shard surged, "I didn't steal no underwear."  
  
Dr. Gerard Fernolo raised his eyebrow.  
  
Ka'Shard thought to himself, where the heck did that come from/  
  
Dr. Gerard started, "This is my other regular patient, umm..." he created a yellow swirl in the air just like the pale psychiatrist. He moved his finger counterclockwise when he finally said, "This is my other regular patient, Botox."  
  
The frog didn't seem to move.  
  
Dr. Gerard laughed, "Oops, my mistake, Croldocks Creole."  
  
Ka'Shard smiled at the frog, "Hi, Croldocks."  
  
The frog didn't seem to move any part of his body. It was almost like he didn't even breathe.  
  
Dr. Gerard began spinning his finger clockwise, "So, your name is...."  
  
Ka'Shard put up his hand, "Don't give me any fake crap. I go by Ka'Shard."  
  
He pulled out the necklace from his cape and then quickly pocketed it.  
  
Dr. Gerard touched his face, "You're a very interesting creature."  
  
Ka'Shard muttered, "I'd prefer not to be called a creature."  
  
Dr. Gerard smiled, "But you must admit you are very interesting. No legs. No arms. No neck. You have skin ripped off your cheek but there is no sign of any bleeding at all. You also have a Raynul mark branded into your other cheek. Those marks shouldn't be so deep, they should only be visible when directly under an extremely bright light."  
  
Ka'Shard growled, "Tell that to Trey Jonner."  
  
Dr. Gerard smirked, "Trey Jonner, you say/ Yes, Trey Jonner. Trey Jonner told me about you. He told me to watch out. I told him I could handle it. I am after all, the most highly qualified psychiatrist in this asylum. And look at me now, handling the two most insane patients in the whole building. One of them is a newcomer."  
  
Ka'Shard exclaimed, "If you're so skilled, tell me, is it wise to just tell an insane patient that he is insane. How does it help/"  
  
Dr. Gerard ignored this, "Would you like to see my credentials/"  
  
Ka'Shard answered, "I don't know what that is and I don't want to see it anyways."  
  
He looked at Croldocks Creole and saw a slight smile which quickly shifted back to expressionless.  
  
Dr. Gerard entered information into his swirl and said, "Well that's a nice introduction, now a reintroduction with the other patient. We'll be switching back and forth if you don't mind."  
  
Croldocks Creole sat stationary as Dr. Gerard struggled a smile. His eyes drooped, "So, Croldocks...ah, forget it."  
  
Dr. Gerard turned back to Ka'Shard, "Work with your patient. Make progress. Get him to talk and try to help him. Isn't that why you're here/"  
  
Dr. Gerard raised his eyebrows, "What/"  
  
Ka'Shard grimly whispered, "That's your job, isn't it/ to talk to him and try to help him, that's what the other psychiatrists said to my friend. Don't worry, I know that's not really why you're here, but I know that's just this coverup all you psychiatrists like to use."  
  
Dr. Gerard stuttered, "You know, I think I will try to help Botox. For your information, y-y-y-you'll probably miss this session."  
  
Ka'Shard shrugged, turned to the wall and smiled.  
  
He stared blankly at the wall when he heard Dr. Gerard Fernolo speak slowly to Croldocks, "Hi, Botox. I...am..here..to..help..you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tell..me..how..do you..think..we..can..make..progress/"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What..are you...feeling..right..now/"  
  
Silence.  
  
Ka'Shard slowly lifted his head and turned. He had used truth as his weapon to get him out, but he felt like it had gotten someone else into trouble.  
  
He saw the situation before him, Dr. Gerard Fernolo and Croldocks Creole in a silent standoff, where only one person would obviously end up speaking, while the other stood still and took everything that was thrown at him deep inside.  
  
Dr. Gerard sat still and watched Croldocks Creole remain stationary. Dr. Gerard's hands trembled as Croldocks were like a block of ice. Dr. Gerard's hands began to sweat, while Croldocks's were dry like a gargoyle. Dr. Gerard's breath briefly fogged up his glasses, while Croldock's mouth scarcely moved to exhale softly.  
  
Dr. Gerard stood up and yelled, pulling his finger away from the yellow swirl causing it to disintegrate, "What is your problem?! I'm trying to make a living here, and you screw It up! I am the most highly qualified psychiatrist in this whole damn asylum! I had 33 patients under my belt!"  
  
Ka'Shard interrupted, "33 patients cured or..."  
  
Dr. Gerard, "Shut up!"  
  
Ka'Shard had a feeling he wasn't helping.  
  
"I AM WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION BY HAVING MY STICK TO OU FOR 5 WHOLE YEARS! I'VE BEEN RUINED BY SOMEONE WHO HAD NO LIFE AND ENDED UP TO BE SOME PORCELAIN FREAK! YOU'VE RUINED ME! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! DAMN IT! DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! DO YOU MOVE AT ALL?!"  
  
Ka'Shard saw the first real movement by Croldocks. The black and grey hands slightly shook, until they started shaking uncontrollably. Ka'Shard looked at Croldock's face slowly begin to tear as the fear surged throughout his body presenting itself through uncontrollable movement.  
  
"YOU'RE NOTHING! IF YOU WERE GONE NOBODY WOULD EVEN MISS YOU! YOU'RE JUST A USELESS SPEC! WHY DON'T I JUST COME OVER TO YOU, GRAB YOUR NECK AND STRANGLE YOU?! HUH?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?!"  
  
Croldock's eyes turned red.  
  
"NO ANSWER! I GET NO ANSWER! YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL STRANGLE YOU, YOU'RE DONE WASTING MY TIME AND EVERYBODY ELSE'S YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A HOPELESS CASE AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! ARE YOU HEARING MY RAGE?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TASTE MY RAGE?!"  
  
Dr. Gerard Fernolo leaped at Croldocks and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Ka'Shard rose and yelled, "Leave him alone!"  
  
Ka'Shard tried to lift Gerard off of Croldocks but he was mysteriously grabbed by behind and he found himself out the door.  
  
Fuinto questioned Ka'Shard, "What is going on in there/"  
  
Ka'Shard answered, "psycho session."  
  
Fuinto sighed and then quickly asked, "Would you like me to show you around. You're safe now, after you yelled in your sleep some trenchies were called down in case of trouble but I think they're all gone now."  
  
Ka'Shard's eyes were wide open as he heard screams omit from the room adjacent to him.  
  
Fuinto asked again, "Would you like me to show you around/"  
  
Ka'Shard walked to the doorframe quietly and whispered, "Tell me about Croldocks Creole."  
  
Ka'Shard looked into the room as the other psychiatrists were holding Dr. Gerard back with his knuckles alive and furious.  
  
Fuinto answered, "Oh, the frog. He doesn't say a word, and doesn't move a muscle, not to psychiatrists at least."  
  
The psychiatrists had successfully gotten Dr. Gerard to the other corner as Croldocks lay on the floor in his wheelchair still shaking.  
  
"He really had no family. Grew up in an orphanage until he found himself a loft in the abandoned city. He just spent all his time cooped up in there, he was eventually evicted orally, but he wouldn't leave. The landlord stopped trying to get him to pay, and eventually took all his stuff leaving him nothing. It was like that for 3 months, who knows what Croldocks was living off of. But Croldocks had last it a long time ago while he was in the orphanage."  
  
The psychiatrists finally had Dr. Gerard pinned down to the ground while all the conscious patients began hopping around the room like mad.  
  
Fuinto peered in and opened his eyes wide. "He eventually went on a theft spree."  
  
Ka'Shard asked, "Is there anything we can do right now. Should we go in there and bring him out/"  
  
Fuinto shook his head, "Nothing doing, mister. We'll be condemned for that."  
  
Ka'Shard looked at Croldocks twitching, "He's just misunderstood."  
  
Fuinto continued, "He stole porcelain gnomes off of citizen's lawns and took them to his loft, but one night he was locked out of the building, he was dragged to the police station and charged with theft of 15,000 drins worth. In the police station, th officer taunted him until Croldocks ran up to him, attempted to choke him to the death. The officer was dropped to the floor, but he didn't die."  
  
Ka'Shard saw one of the psychiatrists walk over to Croldocks.  
  
Croldocks ran out of the police station knocking down everyone who got in his way, he ran for it and then got hit by a mobile. He was picked up and sent here."  
  
Ka'Shard looked at the psychiatrist lifting Croldocks off the floor.  
  
The psychiatrist begin pushing the wheel chair towards the door when Dr. Gerard call out, "I'm going to make sure you're dead!"  
  
Croldock's tears continued flowing like a river when 2 psychiatrists were kicked down by Dr. Gerard.  
  
"Hi Ka'Shard," said a voice.  
  
Ka'Shard turned around and saw the grim face of Trey Jonner. Trey grabbed him from the shoulder and begin dragging him through the room. Another trenchy grabbed Fuinto.  
  
Ka'Shard was in utter confusion, he looked behind him and saw Croldocks in excess movement but in excess control.  
  
"Creole is killing Dr. Gerard!" yelled out a psychiatrist. 


End file.
